


Not Gonna Reach My Telephone

by lady_ragnell



Series: Summerpornathon Entries (and Leftovers) 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know,” Elena muses, “I think most exes have less sex than we do.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Reach My Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week two challenge at the summerpornathon (Multimedia, for the specific prompt of the sound of a phone vibrating), and placed first in its group.
> 
> Title, of course, from Lady Gaga's "Telephone."

“You know,” Elena muses, “I think most exes have less sex than we do.”

Arthur hums into her breast, licking neatly around the curve. “Do they?” he asks when he lifts his head. “What do they do instead?”

She flaps a hand and almost smacks him in the face. “Who cares? This is more fun.” She shifts her hips against his pointedly. “Or it would be if you would hurry up. Out of curiosity, do you ever plan to fuck me, or are you going to spend the rest of the night lost in my glorious boobs?”

“I’m taking my time.” He gives her a wounded look. “This is why we broke up, you know. The backseat fucking.”

This time, she smacks him on purpose. “It’s not backseat fucking, it is _feedback_.” Arthur smirks at her and slips a finger past the cloth of her panties and inside, where she’s been wet for ages. “And we broke up because our dads don’t run our—fuck.”

“Soon,” he promises, crooking his finger until Elena lets out a whine and digs her heel into his back.

“Come _on_.”

Arthur laughs and nods, which means he’s finally ready to stop being a dreadful tease and _fuck her already_ like she’s been wanting all day—and his mobile starts vibrating on the nightstand. He looks over, biting his lip.

“Oh, no way, whoever it is can wait. I don’t care if it’s work, or your father, or your sister on one of her rants, or fucking _Merlin_ , you can deal with it later. Now you are going to fuck me.” It keeps vibrating, and he gives her a sheepish look before grabbing it. Elena lets out a frustrated scream. “I am going to kill you, and it will be painful—”

“Look, it’s Mithian,” he says, smile going wicked, and she freezes. “What do you say, shall I pick up, tell her you say hello?”

Elena grabs for the phone, not willing to take the chance that he’s in a torturing mood. “I will _murder you_ ,” she promises, and Arthur relents—or she thinks he does, until he puts the phone, still vibrating, over her panties, and she lets out a breathless noise. “Fuck.”

“It’s almost like she’s the one getting you off, like this. Should I answer, put her on speaker and fuck you while you have to be very quiet so she doesn’t hear?” The thought is enough to have her arching half off the bed, suddenly so close to coming that she almost goes over the edge out of surprise before the phone stops vibrating, call ended. Arthur watches her with a smile and then puts his phone away. “You liked that?”

“I’m never speaking to you again,” she says faintly. “How would you feel if that actually had been Merlin, and I’d done the same?”

“Hey.” He moves until he can meet her eyes properly, hands on either side of her head. “I’m a bastard, I’m sorry. For what it’s worth, she was probably calling to ask about you.”

She pulls him down to kiss him. It’s familiar, nice as always, and he lets out a relieved sigh into her mouth before she pulls away. “You’re awfully willing to lose your outlet for regular sex. Speaking of which …”

Arthur laughs and lets her change the subject. “Fine. You’re so impatient.” He slides her panties off without any fuss, though, and Elena helps him by kicking them off when they get to her feet. He always keeps a condom under his pillow, and she grabs it and then urges him to hurry the fuck up.

Seconds later, he’s sliding inside while she clutches at his sides to encourage him until he’s seated all the way. She wriggles a little to watch the way he gasps and pulls him down to kiss her again, as sweet and nearly-chaste as they were at eighteen and trying to be in love. When he fucks her, though, it’s deep and hard and everything she needs. She wraps herself around him as well as she can and takes it, everything what she’s been wanting.

Arthur is a gentleman even though he’s a pillock. He watches her eyes the whole time he’s inside her and hits her sweet spot every thrust until he brings her off, clenching around him. He fucks her until she’s squirming again before he comes, gasping into her mouth and thrusting deep. They’re both still breathing hard when he pulls out to take care of the condom, leaving her to finger herself while he settles in to watch.

“You’re the best friend I could ask for,” she says. He smiles, kisses her on the forehead, and reaches out to help her through her second orgasm.


End file.
